carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanctuary (1986)
Plot Overview Kolia can escape from Sasha and his men, he asks for political asylum, but the KGB has got Anna. Kolia asks Jason to stop them, but Sasha is only ready to cooperate when Jason gets the press and the media involved. Cash warns Jason that Washington won't respond well to this interference. Jeff is horrified when Fallon admits she is in pain. He calls Frankie and asks her to come with the helicopter in order to get her to a hospital. Channing is furious with Miles and tells him she hates the baby but she must stay with Fallon when the two men leave the lodge. Zach tries to blackmail Cash to spy for him at I.M.O.S. and threatens to tell Monica about Scott if he doesn't cooperate, but Cash turns him down and decides to tell Monica himself. Adrienne is horrified while little Scott, who has no clue about everything, wonders with whom he might live if his parents divorce. Kolia is allowed to speak to Anna, but she insists on going home for their mother. The siblings say good bye. Monica assures Kolia and Bliss that everything is going to be all right now and that he'll get protection. Fallon's state of health gets worse, she asks Channing to get a doctor, but Channing pretends the line is down. Frankie arrives at the lodge, they take Fallon away who is very lucky: She's all right, but Frankie becomes quite suspicious about Channing when she finds out that the phone line is perfectly working. Zach confronts Monica with some very strange allusions about Scott. When finally Adrienne barges into her office and tells he she will never get "him", but leaves when she notices that Monica still doesn't know, the young woman becomes suspicious and consults Arthur Cates. She wants to know where her son is, but he denies the answer. Bliss wants Kolia to stay at the Colby house, Jason hesitates because he doesn't want to spoil his business relations to the Soviets even more, but finally he agree. Bliss is very content and so is Sable. Monica calls Conny and gets the final confirmation that Scott Cassidy is her son. When Cash turns up later to tell her, she blames him for not telling her earlier and throws him out before she breaks down with desperation. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers rest of cast listed by end credits order: * James Houghton ... Sen. Cash Cassidy * Shanna Reed ... Adrienne Cassidy * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Adrian Paul ... Nikolai Rostov * Anna Levine ... Anna Rostov * Judson Earney Scott ... Sacha Malenkov * Peter White ... Arthur Cates * Georgann Johnson ... Dr. Waverly * Christopher Thomas ... Mr. Baskins * Will Hunt ... Dr. Brady * Coleby Lombardo ... Scott Cassidy * George Manet ... Soviet diplomat * Mark McIntyre ... TV Newscaster Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Production details * Shooting Dates: From October 13, 1986 to October 21, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; St. Regis Hotel,former Westin Century Plaza Tower, 2055 Avenue of the Stars (Los Angeles). Quotes * Channing Colby: You planned this whole trip just to be near her. You wanna be in that marriage, in that bed, not this one. Miles Colby: What about you? What about that cozy little chat last night with Jeff? Channing Colby: [scoffs] Well at least he can tell me from Fallon! * Jason Colby: What ails her, Mr. Malenkov? Sacha Malenkov: Madame Rostov is obviously suffering from psychological depression brought on by her brother's betrayal of his country.